what one person can do to you
by mayly5000
Summary: naruto gets kidnapped at the age of 15. sasuke finds him two years later. a sasunaru story. yaoi warning. rape
1. found you

Naruto – 15

Sasuke – 18

Kakashi – 26

Tsunade - 50

What one person can do to you ch 1

Sasuke POV.

I finished my paperwork and get down to the entrance of the building.

"going home I see" Tenten said from behind the reception.

"yeah it is already 10 o clock" I said turning towards her.

"all right then have a nice day Sasuke see ya tomorrow" she smiles at me.

"thanks, see ya" and I walked out

it's pretty cold and dark outside and the only light there is came from the streetlights. I started to walk home until I suddenly got a bad feeling and I hid myself in an alley watching a van stop at a house.

The driver's door got open and a man got out. He walked to the door and rang the doorbell then back to the sliding door from the van and opened it. Another man stepped out with a leach in his hand. I was close enough to hear a few things they were saying.

"come out kid" one of the man said. But there didn't came a replay. The door went open.

"get the kid inside my client will be here in twenty minutes and he needs to be ready by then!" the men yelled

"yeah yeah give us a sec!" the other men yelled back.

"come on kid don't make this harder for yourself"

"FUCK YOU I'd rather die than go in there!" I heard a voice scream. _'I know that voice'_

"that's it!" the men said and gave a hard pull on the leash. Someone fell from the van on the ground with a loud 'thud' and got pulled up by the two men. I could see a little bit of the guy. I guessed he was my age but a little younger. blue eyes, blonde hair and '_are those whiskers? Wait a sec! that's Naruto!'_ I said to myself. He was only wearing his boxers and was shaking because of the cold. He also had a collar on his neck and handcuffs on his hands from behind his back.

They gave the leash to the man in the door opening who pushed the boy inside.

"we'll pick him up in two hours make sure they're ready by then" one of the two men said.

"why the heck so fast!" the other men yelled back.

"that's none of your business, besides Orochimaru wouldn't be glad when his favorite pet is back late" the men laughed and got in the van. As soon as I heard that name I wrote the registration from the van on a piece of paper then watched the van leave and the door closed. I called Kakashi and told him about the situation and told him to get here as fast as he could with some clothing. After a few minutes there came another man and went inside the house .Again a few minutes later Kakashi came and walked up to me in the alley.

"come on lets go" I said walking towards the house. But Kakashi stopped me

"oi wait a sec Sasuke why are you so sure?" he asked me and looked at me seriously.

"because I heard them say he is Orochimaru's pet and I know who he is" I told him. this time he pulled his gun and we walked over to the door. Once in front of the door we heard someone ask "how was it?" "really good" there was a pause "here is the 100 bucks" then Kakashi rang the doorbell. "guess the next client is here" the door went open and Kakashi put his gun to his face.

"get inside" he said. The man did as he was told. We walked inside and he got his handcuffs and chained him and his 'client' to the heater .

"go get the boy I'll keep an eye on them" I nodded and walked to the guestroom. I opened the door slowly and saw Naruto lying on his stomach with a little blanked over his private parts. His hands where still chained to his back, the leach tied to the iron bars from the bed and he was panting hard. When I looked down his body a little I saw the bed covered in sweat, cum and blood which I knew came from Naruto's behind. I walked forward a little. He turned around when he heard me. He had tears in his eyes and I could see he was scared and in pain_. 'o god what did they do to you Naruto?'_ I asked myself and walked closer.

"n-no don't come closer!" he yelled at me getting into a sitting position with the blanked still covering his private parts

Naruto POV.

I'm lying on a bed panting hard, crying and in pain. My ass hurts, the bruises on my wrists are getting worse, my neck hurts, my stomach and my back to, my throat is dry and I'm cold. This man was one of the worst. I closed my eyes hoping to forget where I am even if it is for a sec. I hear someone walk in the room. I got shocked and scared again and looked at the door. The guy standing there had black hair and eyes. _'why does he look so familiar?_' I asked myself. He starts to walk towards me.

"n-no don't come closer!" I yelled at him and got in a sitting position as fast as I could. I felt the blanked fall onto my lap and I stared at the guy in front of me afraid he was going to something.

He walked closer and I could see the worry in his eyes. He kneeled in front of me. Afraid of what was to come next I closed my eyes. I felt him gently putting his hand on my shoulder. I flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you Naruto" he said in a soft and caring voice. _'wait I know that voice… but that can't be! Can it? I can't be him'_ I opened my eyes and looked at the _guy 'Is it really him?'_

"S-Sasuke i-is that you?" I asked him still scared. He hugged me.

"yeah it's me. Don't worry I'm going to get you out of here" he told me hugging me a little tighter. I started to cry on his shoulder.

"ssssh I'm here noting is going to happen" he started to comfort me while taking the handcuffs and the collar off. I wrapped my arms around his neck crying a little harder. After a little while he released his hold and looked at me.

"I'm going to get you some clothes" then he stood up and walked out of the room. when he returned he had a bag with him.

"Kakashi took some clothing with him after I called" he opened the bag and pulled a boxer, a pair of pants, a t-shirt, a jacked and a pair of shoes out and helped me get dressed. When I was fully dressed he carried me to the living room bridal style. there were four men now three chained to the heater and the other one turned to look at us.

"were going to bring him to the office and then we'll call someone to pick these men up, how sounds that Sasuke?" he asked him

"sounds good where is your car?" he started carrying me to the door.

"it's just around the corner" that was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

Sasuke POV.

I carried Naruto into the office Kakashi walking behind me.

"Sasuke what happened?" Tenten asked looking at Naruto.

"we'll explain later" Kakashi said.

"is Tsunade still here?" I asked her.

"yeah she didn't leave yet" she looked worried.

"good" we said and walked towards the elevator.

Kakashi opened the door to Tsunade's office and we walked in. she was sitting in her chair facing the window. When she heard us walking in she turned to us and her eyes widen is chock when she saw Naruto in my arms.

"where did you find him?" she asked walking towards me and taking Naruto over.

"Sasuke saw him being pulled into a house on his way back home" Kakashi explained.

She walked through the door towards the elevator me and Kakashi walking behind her.

We went into one of the hospital rooms. Tsunade put Naruto down on the bed and started check him up.

"do you know him Tsunade?" I asked her.

"yes I do" she said.

"how?" I was a little curious at the moment.

"he is my grandson" my eyes widened when she said that.

"really?"Kakashi asked.

"yes" she turned around and gave me a hug. "thank you so much Sasuke. I was starting to think he was dead" she then released me and had a few tears in her eyes.

"that's fine Tsunade I'm just glad he is back after 2 years" I told her. I had tears in my eyes.

"you know him?" she asked me giving me a strange look.

"yes, he was my best friend. He got kidnapped when we were walking back from the movie we went to but I couldn't do anything to help him" I started crying a little.

"you like him don't you?" she asked.

"yeah " I told her looking to the ground.

"well you two go wait outside well talk when I'm finished here"

After half an hour the door went open and Tsunade came out.

"and?" I asked walking towards her.

"he's fine just a few bruises and cuts but that's it he'll be fine" Kakashi and I sighed in relief.

"I just need to find a place he can stay since I've got no place in my house" she said looking at us.

"he can stay at my place" they both looked at me. "it won't be a problem. I've got a spare room he can sleep in and I've got enough money to take care of him besides the cat's would like some extra company" I smiled

"sounds good" Tsunade said smiling to.

"but he needs to get work someday and he didn't finish his school" Kakashi told us.

"he's a smart kid I can give him a few study books and after he knows all of that he can get a job here" we looked at her and agreed.

"Well now why don't you two bring Naruto to you place then I'll send a few cops to pick those men up "

"well do that Tsunade" I said and walked to the room with Kakashi.

She sighed "it'll take him a few days to calm down so take it easy on him okay and change the bandages around his cuts" she looked at me with worried eyes.

"don't worry I'll make sure nothing will happen to him" I smiled at her.

"good. O I'll give you a few days of"

"thanks Tsunade" I said then walked inside

End chapter 1.


	2. a wish came true

Naruto – 15

Sasuke – 18

Kakashi – 26

Tsunade - 50

Kiba - 15

What one person can do to you ch 2

Naruto POV.

(Naruto's dream)

It has already been 3 hours since I'm in this room. 5 hour ago I could hear Sasuke run after the van screaming.

My arms are tied up on my back, to make sure I couldn't hurt anyone anymore after the fight I put up. My clothing have been cut off, leaving me in only my boxers. My mouth has been taped shut to keep me from screaming.

The room is small and white with only a bed in it. There's no pillow nor blanked.

'_there needs to be a way out of here'_ I thought to myself.

After a while the door opened and two men came in.

"all right take a few pictures now and after we started would ya"

I hear him tell the men with the camera. Then steps forward and takes the tape off. I tried to scream but there came nothing. The men steps back and the other one takes a few pictures.

"blonde hair, blue eyes, nice skin and with those whiskers he will be sold in no time"

I stiffen at the word. _'sold'_

'_are they going to sell me?' _I started to panic. _ 'this isn't good'_

The more I started to panic the more I could feel something taking me over.

After a few more pictures the men turns me around harshly and pushes me against the bed. Now I'm lying on my stomach with my legs on the ground. _'dam I can't move!'_ I screamed In my head. I started to panic even more.

Then the men pulls my boxers down and spreads my ass.

I saw a flash of red before my eyes when he puts something in my entrance, and then…

( end dream)

I scream and got into sitting position in one second. I'm covered in sweat and my breathing is heavy.

Then the door burst open. Sasuke came running in. Screaming:

"Naruto! What happened?"

Sasuke POV.

I went upstairs to check on Naruto. I was about to turn the handle when the phone rang. I ran downstairs and picked up hoping not to wake Naruto up.

"yes?"I asked walking over to the sofa taking a seat.

"oi Sasuke, it's Kiba" was my replay.

"what is it I'm busy" I said already annoyed.

"yeah, yeah, listen everybody is collecting at my house so be here at 10 pm"

"listen Kiba I can't today" I sign.

"what! Why not!" he screamed into my ear.

"I've got an old friend over and I need to make sure he's okay" I told him.

"who is it?" he asked me.

"well…" before I could finish I heard a scream. I dropped the phone which fell onto the sofa and could hear Kiba yelling:

"what was that!" before I ran towards Naruto's room.

(Naruto's room)

"Naruto! What happened?" I yelled running through the door.

I looked at Naruto, he was sweating and breathing heavy. He looked scared.

"Naruto. What happened?" I asked again but this time my voice was soft and caring. I stepped closer to him. his look went from scared to terrified. When I stepped even closer he leaned himself against the headboard, closed his eyes and lifted his arms in front of his face, protecting it.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I j-just h-had a n-nightmare" his voice trebled he was truly terrified. He was afraid I would hurt him.

I sat in front of him my eyes as soft as can be and made no move to touch him.

"It's okay Naruto, I'm not going to hurt you" he looked up but was still scared. _'I need to win his trust first before I can help him'_

"I promise I won't do anything unless you want me to" I promised him with a still soft voice. My eyes never left his face. The same face I missed for far too long.

After a while I closed my eyes and signed. _ This won't work…I…"_ before I could finish my thought Naruto jumped forward and flung his arms around my neck holding me in a death grip.

He cried.

And he deserved it. After all those years of pain and misery.

"shh It's all right. No one is going to hurt you" I hugged him back. "I promise"

"I-I…" he began.

"shh Naruto you don't need to talk" I hugged him closer.

Still sobbing he said:

"I missed your birthday again" I stiffen ´my wish´ I smiled.

"that's all right" I said bringing one hand up so stroke his head.

"n-no it isn't" he paused and took a deep breath. "this is the second time I missed it and I don't have a present" he cried again.

"yes you do" he stopped "last week on my birthday I wished I would find you, and I did" now it was my turn to cry. After my family was killed by Orochimaru I only cried whenever I thought about Naruto's kidnapping. I hoped that now I've got him back I don't have to think about that anymore and I could forgive myself.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke" he started to cry a little.

"no Naruto it's not your fault, it's no one's fault. No one could prevent it from happening" he calmed down.

After a while he fell asleep in my arms. I laid him back down under the covers, kissed his fore head and wiped the tears away. Then I walked downstairs and left the door open a little. Then I wnet to finish my phone call.

(back in the living room)

I picked the phone back up again.

"sorry for that Kiba" I sign and lay down on the sofa.

"god damit Sasuke you scared me shitless!" he yelled.

"I said sorry!" I got annoyed again

"Sasuke why did you yell Naruto's name?" he sounded curious but serious.

"because he is here" I signed when I heard him scream a 'WHAT'.

"where'd you find him?"

"I found him on my way home yesterday"

"what happened to him? we thought he was dead" now he sounded worried

"can't exactly tell you but is has something to do with sex and Orochimaru"

"WHAT! He used him as a sex toy or something!"

"I guess he made Naruto have sex with men for money"

"that son of bitch! I'll kill that men!"

"that's what I thought but then there is one little problem you idiot!" I mocked him.

"what do you mean"

"we. Don't. know. Where. He. is. You idiot. Were searching for him for years stupid!"

"sorry!" I signed again.

"I need to go now"

"all right, but Sasuke" his voice sounded nervous now.

"what?" I asked a little interested.

"can I come by someday to say hi to him?" he asked nervous.

It was only fair to let Kiba visit him. those two have been best friends even since kindergarten. when I met them they were always together in school and even when I became one of Naruto's best friends. He even knows that I love Naruto. I smiled a little. Even after all those years he still cares.

"sure, but take it easy on him he is afraid that anyone will hurt him"

"sounds logic after all that. See ya Sasuke" he laughed a little and hung up.

End chapter.


	3. the phone call

What one person can do to you ch 3

Naruto POV.

'_mmm…warm'_ I thought. I could feel pressure on my stomach so I leaned up and looked at it. What I saw was a brown cat with blue eyes lying on my stomach, looking at me.

'meow'

I sat up and stoked the cat's fur. I smiled when he started purring.

I looked around the room. there was an big closet, a desk with a computer on it, two windows and a judge bed. _'wow I'm actually sleeping in a real bedroom and not the room with just a bed. In the other room I didn't even have a blanket. I should thanks Sasuke, I guess'_ then the event from a few hour ago came back to me. _'he actually cried. Did he cry for me? no that couldn't be it. Why would he cry for me? did he even cry, or did I imagine it? I should ask him about it I guess'_ after agreeing to myself I turned my attention back to the cat on my lap.

"so buddy what is your name?" I knew he couldn't answer me but couldn't resist asking he was so cute.

"his name is Sora" I jumped a little and turned to the door. Sasuke was standing in the doorway.

"sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he smiled softly and walked over and sad down on the bed stroking Sora.

"n-no you didn't scare me. I-I just didn't aspect an answer out of nowhere" I laughed nervously.

"o sorry I didn't mean it like that" his smile fell and looked at the ground.

"n-no it's fine" I smiled at him when he looked back at me.

Then I saw a bulge in my blanked move so I focused my attention on it. From the corner of my eyes I could see Sasuke looking over at me and then to the place I was looking at. it moved again. Then I could hear Sasuke chuckle and saw him place his hand on it, then he rubbed the spot.

After a few second I saw the bulge moving to the side of the bed and then I heard a 'thump'. I bow to the side to see a silver cat with aqua eyes looking at me. I laughed and could hear Sasuke laugh to. The cat walked over and jumped on the bed laying next to me.

"uhh..what is his name?" I asked

"his name is Riku" I started stroking him and like the other one he started to purr, I smiled happily to myself.

"see they like you" he laughed again.

"Sasuke?" he stopped laughing and looked at me.

"what is it Naruto?" he was still smiling but a little curious to.

"uhm…i-is this your room?" I asked nervously while looking down at my hands.

"no my room is next to this one, this will be your room" I looked at Sasuke and saw that he was looking me up and down then he said:

"looks like they didn't feed you so much, your way to skinny" his voice was full of concern while I looked down at my hand again.

"well I only got to eat a little" _'why am I so nervous?'_ but I was nervous, because I didn't want Sasuke to hate me or hurt me like other people had all these years.

"well then it looks like I need to feed you an overdoses" he laughed again and patted my head then stood up.

"get downstairs in about half an hour I'll be done with the food by then is that all right?" he asked still smiling.

"s-sure, b-but I don't want to be a bother or anything"

"it's no problem Naruto," he walked to the door. "besides I don't mind to take care of you" he laughed a little.

"uhm…Sasuke?" I asked still looking at my hands.

"huh? What is it Naruto?" his voice sounded concerned again.

"thanks…for everything" this time I looked at Sasuke who was indeed still smiling.

"no problem Naruto" then he left.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. It felt so good to be somewhere I felt safe and at home like I always felt around Sasuke.

Sasuke POV.

I smiled while I walked into the kitchen and started to make us something to eat. _'I'll make him something nice to eat and loads of it since he needs to put up some weight. I'll make some ramen too! he'll like that!"_

After ten minutes the phone rang so I decided to put it on loudspeaker since I'm still cooking.

"yes?" I asked

"oi Sasuke it's Tsunade" I looked through the cabinets searching for some ingredients.

"what's the problem?" I asked still searching.

"how is he?" I rolled my eyes at the question.

"he's a little scared but fine" I finally found what I was searching for and continued cooking.

"scared? What did you do to him!" I rolled my eyes again.

"take it easy Tsunade. I didn't do anything but he thinks he will get hit if he does something wrong, but at the moment he is fine" I told her with a sad voice.

"when did he thought that?" she asked concerned.

"when he had a nightmare earlier, but I guess he thinks that a lot thanks to his past"

"I guess you're right. O and about his past I want you to ask him about those me so we can get them arrested"

"I know but I'm not going to ask him. I want him to tell me when he wants to and not because you need the information" I told her a little mad for asking such a thing.

"why not?" she sounded a little angry now.

"because I don't want to force anything on him, after all he's been trough. He's already broken enough" I could hear her sign on the other end of the phone.

"fine but if he does tell you make sure to tell Kakashi all right?" she didn't sounded mad anymore.

"sure, anything else?" I asked her to get it over with.

"no ,but I'm glad you wanted to take care of him" she sounded amused now

"what's that supposed to mean?" I got Irritated, because I knew where this was going to.

"I mean you never seemed to care about anything else, so I'm glad that your taking good care of him" I could hear her laugh a little.

"It's no problem I like to take care of him" I smiled again.

"you know Sasuke I can hear your mood is changing for the best. That kid has always had good influence on you" I got mad and growled at her.

"Shut up!" with that I hung the phone up. _'I hope Naruto didn't hear that'_ giving a deep sign I continued to cook again.

Naruto POV.

I walked down the stairs on my way to the kitchen but stopped when I heard voices.

"no ,but I'm glad you wanted to take care of him" when I heard the voice say 'him' I just knew it was about me. I could hear the amusement in the woman's voice. This conversation was getting interested.

"what's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke sounded irritated. _'why is he irritated?'_

"I mean you never seemed to care about anything else, so I'm glad that your taking good care of him" she laughed. _'well she is right he never cared about anyone or anything, but he did always wanted to take care of me'_

"It's no problem I like to take care of him" I heard him say, he sounded happy._ 'he really doesn't mind to take care of me! he even likes it!'_ that made me feel really happy.

"you know Sasuke I can hear your mood is changing for the best. That kid has always had good influence on you" _'do I really have that influence on him?'_ then I could hear him growl._ 'hmm…I guess I do, cuz he always growls like that when someone is right and doesn't want anyone to know'_ I laughed softly.

"Shut up!" yep Sasuke was mad _'well that proves that the woman was right'_ when I heard the conversation was over I walked towards the bathroom on tip toes so he wouldn't hear it. _'I guess it's better that he doesn't know I heard that'_ I laughed quietly. When I reached the bathroom I started to laugh a little louder but made sure Sasuke couldn't hear it.

I know I wasn't supposed to hear the conversation but somehow I made me trust Sasuke a bit more, not that he made move to hurt me. it is just so hard since I know he would never hurt me but back at the Akatsuki they hit me for even the smallest things like having a nightmare or if you said something they didn't want to hear. I just hope he won't get mad at me for it…


	4. questions

Naruto – 15

Sasuke – 18

Kakashi – 26

Iruka - 26

Tsunade - 50

Kiba - 15

What one person can do to you ch. 4

Naruto POV.

"Naruto! Food's ready" Sasuke called from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen a minute later and took a seat at the table all the while looking at my feat, to ashamed to look at Sasuke. When he placed my plate in front of me I looked up and stared at it with a look of disbelieve.

"you weren't kidding when you said overdoses! this plate is huge!" yes the pate was huge, and filled with loads of with vegetables, fish, meat and rice. He even placed a bowl of ramen next to my plate. He him just laughed softly.

"I-I don't know if I can eat this much" I said with an embarrassed smile.

"off course you can Naruto. You always ate a lot and I don't think that changed" I looked at him.

"thank you Sasuke" I said happily then I began to eat. I was surprised, everything tasted so good.

"wow Sasuke this is really good" I smiled and continued to eat.

"thanks" he smiled then continued.

After we ate he went over to the couch and watched TV. I stayed in the kitchen, thinking. _'it's great to be out of that place. I want to stay here forever, but to do that I need to tell him. I'm scared to tell him, what if he will hate me, think I'm crazy or kicks me out! No I need to! He deserves to know'_ I stood up. Walked over to the couch and sat beside him. we faced each other.

"Sasuke I…" just as I was about to tell him the doorbell rang. I signed and stood up and went to open the door. I cursed softly then opened the door. I saw a flash of brown and the next thing I knew was someone hugging me real tight. Since I couldn't see who it was I got a little nervous, but this hug felt different than the ones I'm used to. The hugs I usually got where mostly perverted, but this one felt nice.

I looked over the persons shoulder. There were three other persons which I easily recognize. The first one was an old lady with blonde hair. Her name was Tsunade, she is my grandmother. Next is a man with grey hair and a almost completely hidden face. His name is Kakashi, he was my teacher from school. And then you've got the man with a brown ponytail and a scar on his nose. His name is Iruka, a former teacher and my godfather. When the person stepped back I could see he had brown hair and two red tattoos on the sides of his face. This is my best friend Kiba. And last but not least a big dog came up to me. this is Akamaru, Kiba's dog. All four of them had a look of happiness, sadness, worry and anger on their faces. It made me happy to see they still cared. Then Sasuke came back into the hallway.

"get in and I'll go get some thee" and then he left again.

Naruto POV.

A few hugs and tears later they all sat on the couch. everyone's face went serious. Kakashi was the first one to speak.

"Naruto we want to ask a few questions, is that alright?" The voice was soft. I looked down.

"It's fine" then Sasuke came back in the room. he gave everyone a cup of thee then set down beside me. I could feel he was just as curious as the others.

"alright then. Sasuke told us it was Orochimaru that took you as a pet is that right?" when I heard the name I saw a flash of his face in front of me, it gave me the Goosebumps . I didn't want to answer but I knew I needed to.

"yes" it was a soft whisper, but the only way I could voice it. I knew the other could hear it and understood. Sasuke placed his hand on mine a sign of support. Next was Kiba .

"did he really made you…you know…do it…with…those men?" even without looking I knew he was uncomfortable with the question. I knew that one would come and everyone wanted to know, so decided to just answer it. I could feel Sasuke's hand tighten around mine to reassure me he's there.

"yes" I know I was only giving short answers but it was too hard to say more. Then Tsunade spoke.

"Naruto, can you tell us where we can find him?" the word 'him' was spoken loathing voice, but I was glad she didn't say his name.

"I-I guess I can" I made a fist with my free hand while thinking. Then Iruka spoke.

"you don't need to, Naruto" he promised me, but I already decided to tell them.

"no it's fine, but I don't precisely know…uhh…there was a big mountain with a lake against it, there was also a freeway next to the house which looked like a mansion" I released my fist once that was told.

"did you see any road sign's?" Kakashi asked. I thought.

"if I remember it right there was one with…uhh…I thought 'Ronda town 5 miles' but I'm not sure" for the first time since the conversation started I looked up and around. Everyone had a little hatred in their eyes but still had the worried look in them. Iruka asked the next question.

"where there more people like you there?" it was a simple question but I looked down, ashamed.

"a few but I'm not sure" then Kakashi spoke again.

"did he work alone or was there someone helping him?" I stiffen at that. _'I can't tell them about _him,_ what will Sasuke say?'_

"w-well t-there was K-Kabuto a-and…" I stopped thinking how to tell them.

"who Naruto?" I heard Sasuke ask.

"I-Itachi" I closed my eyes directly after waiting for something, but the only thing I heard where gasps. Then I felt Sasuke stand up and walk away. Then there was a loud crash. Startled I looked up, everyone's eyes where as big as dinner plates. I followed their eyes. There was Sasuke standing face towards the wall, his arm stretched. there was a little hole in the wall with some cracks leading from it. He was Fuming. he swung around he looked really pissed off.

"did the son of a bitch touch you!" I winched at the harsh tone. This time I saw Itachi in front of me, wearing his I'm-going-to fuck-you-raw smirk. I immediately looked down hiding my face in my hands, trying to close the imagine out.

"y-yes" I could see Sasuke's reaction trough my fingers. Pissed was an understatement. He was about to hit the wall again, which he always did when he was mad. Kiba grabbed his hand before It hit the wall again, then Tsunade picked him up and threw him down on the couch again.

"smashing your walls won't work Sasuke!" she yelled at him. after he calmed down a little Tsunade spoke.

"Kakashi you and Kiba are going to find Orochimaru tomorrow morning. Do everything you can to arrest him or else kill him." she spoke slowly and calm. "Naruto is there anything else?" I thought it trough. Then I looked up at her. My face serious.

"there is a secret room somewhere in the library. In there are the file of his clients and his houses and something more" she smiled then gave me a hug.

"good work Naruto, were not going to ask anything else" she pulled away and smiled. "promise" I smiled a little. She then turned to Sasuke again.

"Sasuke I need you to work tomorrow" he was about to say something, but Tsunade continued.

"take Naruto with you and examine his wounds and cuts. After you two come to my office. then I need to check something" she looked at me again. "now Naruto go to bed and get some rest" I nodded and went upstairs.

Sasuke POV.

I was pissed, beyond pissed! My fucking brother fucked him! I hardly heard the things that were said after Tsunade threw me on the couch, but snapped out of it when she hit me on my head.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke" came from Tsunade and then she left.

"tell Naruto to call me sometimes" Kiba smiled and left.

"I'll tell you how our visit to Orochimaru went with the details when we're ready" then he left. Last but not least Iruka said his goodbyes and left too.

I thought for a few minutes then went upstairs. First I went to check on Naruto. He was sound asleep with Riku next to his face. I smiled at the site, it was cute. He was curled up into a ball, his hands around his legs and his head against it. After a minute of two I felt Sora circling around my leg. I picked him up and left for my own bed.

End chapter.


	5. nightmare

What one person can do to you ch 5.

**/Naruto POV/ Naruto's dream/**

It's dark and cold like always. The door to my room gets thrown open and the light goes on. I blink a few times to get used to the light, when I do I can see Sai standing in the door opening. He walks over to me and forcefully lifts me up by my shoulder and arm. He then turns me around so my back is towards him and he checked the handcuffs to see if there still there and tight, then he turns me back around and pushes me against the wall. He forcefully kisses me but I don't react, I never do. When he pulls away he looks in my eyes.

"one day they'll get tired of you and then you'll be mine" he pinches my nipple making me groan. "mine forever" he kisses me again then hastily pulls me through the hall and up the staircase.

'_but this is…this is…oh no please no…not Itachi's office!'_ I start to panic and struggle in Sai's hold. But he just continues to pull me along.

I hate Itachi. He likes to make me do embarrassing things and he loves to hurt me, besides…my heart breaks every time I see him. He looks so much like Sasuke and I miss him so much and dare I say love him? We are now in front of master Itachi's office. Sai knocks on the door and waits for a replay.

"bring him in" is all there is said and before I could do anything Sai pushes me inside with him right behind me.

There right in front of me is Itachi just sitting behind his desk typing random things into his laptop with a bored expression. Behind me I can hear the door close and lock preventing me from escaping the room.

"do you know why you're here?" he asked not looking up from his laptop. I look at his face again which has the same bored expression but now he also had a small smirk. "no" I said. This made him look at me .

"what?" he asked eyebrow raising. "I have no idea" I could see he was getting annoyed. He points his finger at Sai then points to a spot before him. Sai pushes me roughly towards Itachi and when I'm right in front of him he pushes me to my knees. Itachi slowly lifts my chin, forcing me to look at him, he's annoyed.

"what did you say?" I know what he want me to say but I'm not gonna say it!

"I said no I don't know" I said then continued "you usually want me here when you're proud of one of your projects or sales, but you also ask for me when your annoyed. I never know which of the two it is since there is no way I can read you, besides I don't care either way it all ways ends the same" yeah, yeah I know that's gonna get me in trouble but hey, I'm not going down without a fight.

_slap!_

He slapped me, like all ways. I can already feel the bruise forming. Then he grabs my throat, choking me. I turn my eyes to look at him. He's glaring at me.

"master Itachi!..." Sai began to say but was cut off.

"how dare you! You little whore!" I know it's not true but that hurts either way. "I'm going to punish you for talking to your master like that you stupid fox!" he starts to smirk at me, then he quickly pulls his dick out and pulls my head down on his cock, once again choking me. I close my eyes like I always do. He has a tight grip on my hair now and starts to forcefully move my head. My throat is starting to hurt, but in my position there isn't much I can do. He's panting… god I hate that sound! I hate it to hear how much he enjoys this! Stupid mother fucker!

Sai is still standing behind me close to the door…he's hating this, he hate's seeing Itachi use me…he says he loves me after all.

After a few more minutes I can feel that Itachi is close and I get ready for him to explode, but to my surprise he pulls me up and away from him, onto the desk. Not expecting the sudden movement my chin hits the desk, now I feel hands on my hip and boxers. He pulls them dawn fast and enters me in one swift movement. I scream out in pain…..

**/Sasuke POV/**

I woke up somewhere at midnight and could hear Naruto scream. I jumped out of bed and ran towards his room.

What I saw broke my heart. He was covered in sweat, panting hard and moving wildly from side to side. Obviously a nightmare or maybe a memory. I walked towards him and gently shook him awake. He jumped awake in a sitting position with his eyes wide open. he was scanning the area to see where he was.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" I asked in a soft voice. He looked at me and seemed to calm dawn a little. He nodded.

"did you have a nightmare?" he shook his head 'yes'

"a memory?" he nodded.

"who?" he closed his eyes and looked away.

"can't say" it was just a whisper.

I hugged him and whispered comforting words to him. he started to relax. When he almost fell asleep I laid him back on the bed, but when I stood he grabbed my wrist. I looked at him.

"p-please stay" he pleaded and I smiled.

"sure" Naruto slowly moved over to the other side of the bed so I could get in. I got under the covers and looked over at him. he was rolled up into a ball, shivering slightly. I smiled and lifted my arms towards him. he looked at me questioning.

"come here" he nodded and unsurely but slowly scooted closer and I pulled my arms around him. after a little while he stopped shaking. When I thought he fell asleep I said the one thing I wanted to tell him for years.

"I love you"

**/Naruto POV/**

'_does he…love…me' _ was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep.

**/normal POV/ **

After a few more hour Sasuke's mobile alarm went off. He quickly put it off then looked back at Naruto. He was still asleep. Deciding to let him sleep for a little while longer, he stood up and went to take a shower and get dressed. When got back Naruto was still asleep peacefully. He sat down on the bed next to Naruto and placed his hand on the boys head. He ruffled his hair. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. The raven kissed his head softly.

"wake up Naruto" he said softly. The blonde just looked at him _'so cute'_

"why?" he was sitting in the bed now.

"because Tsunade wants me to work today and your coming with me so I can keep an eye on you, besides I have to check on your wounds" while the raven was talking Naruto swung his legs over the side of the bed he was looking at the ground.

"I-I don't know Sasuke. I don't think It's a good idea" the blonde sounded nervous. The raven sighed, but understood his insecurity and sat down in front of the blonde on the ground.

"Naruto I know you're not confident right now and scared to go anywhere but you need to trust me" the blonde didn't answer.

"you do trust me right?" the blonde nodded slowly.

"good" Sasuke reached over and placed his hand on Naruto's chin slowly and turned his face so he looked at him .

"Naruto I promise I'll take care of you and make sure nothing happens to you, just trust me" then the raven smiled. The blonde looked nervous but nodded.

"now go and get dressed while I make us something to eat" slowly Naruto stood up and slowly walked towards the bathroom so Sasuke went downstairs.

**/ Naruto POV/**

I was very nervous when we left the house and it only got worse when we started to drive away from the house and now that I can no longer see Sasuke's house I'm beginning to get scared.

I had my feet on the seat and my arms around them. I was biting my lip while looking out of the window. It was strange but felt pretty good to actually see where I was going. Usually when I was brought somewhere I was in the back of a van which didn't have a window but only a little light and there was always someone with me. now, in a strange way, I feel safe, but still scared.

"Naruto? You all right?" with that I jumped out of my thought but didn't look at him, I was afraid he would get mad at me for spacing out right next to him.

"y-yes, sorry!" '_ow stupid! I just totally spaced out with Sasuke right next to me!' _ slowly I turn my head to look at him and relaxed a little. He was shifting his gaze from me and the road but had this soft and relaxed look on his face. His eyes looked so lovingly and caring with a little bit of concern. He even had a small smile! It made me feel al little better.

"it's all right Naruto" he said sweetly still smiling. "I'm not going to get mad at you. I can't even think of a reason why I would be mad at you" he slowly moved his hand over to my knee and patted it softly to prove his point. It was a nice feeling.

After 10 minutes we were parking the car at the hospital. I looked up at the big building through the car window. It was a huge building which is normal seeing it is a hospital.

Sasuke got out and walked over to my side of the car opening the door. I turned my head to look at him. Sasuke was standing there with one hand on the door and the other was softly placed on my shoulder and he had a patient and friendly look on his face. I bit my lip and looked to the other side.

'_I can't do this, I just can't…I should have just stayed at Sasuke's place…' _ "I'm sorry Sasuke but I can't do this" there was a little silence before I could hear shifting next to me so I looked back at Sasuke who was kneeling on the ground.

"it's all right Naruto take your time"

**/Normal POV/ **

It took Sasuke about ten minutes to get Naruto out of the car and they were now entering the hospital. They were slowly walking to the reception. Sasuke was walking before Naruto who was gripping Sasuke's shirt like a lifeline. The blonde was looking around nervously, there were way to many people for his liking. The raven stopped in front of the reception causing the blond to bump into him. Sasuke looked behind him worriedly, but the blond taking it as a bad sign closed his eyes.

"S-Sorry!" the Uchiha ruffled his hair "that's alright Naruto" he said and the blonde looked up at him. They smiled at each other.

A soft giggle came from behind them so they turned back towards the reception to see a girl smiling at them.

"hey Sasuke how are you doing? Haven't seen you around here for a few days now. Is this they guy brought with you a few days ago?" she was happy to see the raven being so gentle towards someone, she's never seen him this happy either.

"oh hey Tenten. I'm fine and yes this is Naruto he has been staying at my place since I found him, so Tsunade gave me a few days off to take care of him. How have you been?" he said still smiling making Tenten smile too. Naruto just stood there nervously watching the two of them until the raven turned to him.

"Naruto this is my friend Tenten, she's the receptionist here" she smiled at him

"h-hello Tenten it's n-nice to meet you" the blonde said politely bowing his head, looking at the ground. She giggled again.

"it's nice to meet you too Naruto, Sasuke has told me so much about you from when he was younger" she was smiling so bright you'd think her face would break. "he also said you were the reason he wanted to be a doctor" the blonde blinked. He couldn't believe it! _'did Sasuke become a doctor because I wanted be one to? Or did he have a different reason? I wonder…'_

The blonde slowly turned to look at the raven who to his surprise had a little blush on his face. _'guess he didn't want me to know that…but still…he never liked taking care of others…so why became a doctor?'_

[i know, i know: what the **** took you so long! wel sorry wel i've been pretty buisy with school and stuff besides i've been stuk for a little while...anyway HAPPY NEW YEAR :P!


	6. Sasuke's office

What one person can do to you ch 6.

**/normal POV/**

After talking to Tenten a little longer they were walking towards Sasuke's office, with Naruto once again walking behind him. The blonde was feeling very unsure and stressed. There were people everywhere he looked and most of the doctors were looking at him like he was crazy. Still he kept a close eye on everyone in the hallway. He knew the raven could feel his uneasiness, and he knew that he didn't have to be so scared, but he just couldn't help it.

After a little while they stood in front of an office. It wasn't a very big room, but it still looked very spacious. There was a glass wall between the office and the hallway, which made it possible for others to see if someone was inside or not, you could also see if people in there were busy. Inside the room was a big desk with a computer, a few stacks of paper and many books on it. In front of the desk stood two chairs and at the other side of the room was a coffee table, two couches, a large book shelve, a whiteboard, a sink and a small table which held a coffee machine and some cups. The walls were painted a light and calming green color with some random paintings on the walls, one from a fox another of a forest and a one with strange colors and patterns.

The raven walked inside his office looking back when he noticed Naruto was still standing in front of the door, head down with his hair covering his eyes. The raven walked back towards him placing his hand on the blondes shoulder.

"what's wrong Naruto?" the voice was soft, reassuring.

"this is your office. I don't want do impose" the words shocked the raven. For just a few seconds the broken and insecure boy in front of him was replaced with the boy he knew so well two years ago. The boy who wouldn't enter someone else's room without permission.

The raven smiled, rubbed the boys hair, gently grabbed his wrist and slowly pulled him towards the couch, Sitting them both down.

"Naruto you don't have to worry about imposing, especially in this room. Almost everyone comes in here, doctors, nurses, patients or their family, lawyers, etc. you are the only one I actually want to be in here" the raven blushed, a small blush covering his cheeks. The blonde looked at him a bit confused.

"really?" it was a softly spoken replay, but Sasuke could easily hear that little bit of hope in the blondes voice, after years of whatever hell he went trough he only wanted some hope, someone to help him get past this. He just had to smile just a tiny bit wider.

"Yes of course" a small smile forms on Naruto's face before disappearing again. The raven felt his heart skip a beat, even though it was just a second or two, the blonde's smile was still so soft just like back then. The two of them just sat there for a while enjoying each other's company, until a nurse walked in.

"Uchiha-San Dr. Hyuuga has asked your assistance in one of his operations" the boy in question turned towards the girl.

"and why would that be any of my business? I am not on duty at the moment, and how does he know I am even here?" the raven glared at her. _'how dare she! Interrupting me when I'm with Naruto!'_

"I – I'm sorry sir, but Dr. Hyuuga saw you at the reception desk and thought you had signed in for your doctors duty, and he really needs some extra help with his operation now that his partner has cancelled" the girl looked desperate. Sasuke sight, and told the girl he'd be there in a little bit.

The girl left immediately, and the raven looked at the blonde to see him looking a bit anxious. Sasuke felt bad, he couldn't leave Naruto here alone, he's far too afraid. Then an idea truck him. He looked over at the boy.

"do you remember Shikamaru? The genius? Or Choji? The big guy?" Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before the blonde looked up in recognition.

"yes I do. Shikamaru was this really lazy genius who liked to watch clouds and sleep in class, and Choji was this really great chef who would kill anyone who called him fat. Right?" the blonde smiled, obviously happy as he thought back at his old friends.

The raven smiled. "yeah that's them all right"

**/normal POV/**

"oi Shikamaru! Choji! Can I talk to you guys for a sec?" Sasuke asked as soon as he walked into the canteen. The duo in question turned towards the raven and walked towards him in a slow pace.

"yeah sure. What's it?" Shikamaru asked when they reached him. The raven looked around the canteen for a second to see every single person in the room was looking at them. He didn't like it, not everyone needed to know. _'mind your own business stupid morons!' _ the raven thought as he glared at everyone before turning back towards his friends. (yes I said friends! :P)

"can we talk somewhere more private?" the way he asked that question made it sound as if something was wrong, badly even. The two guys looked at each other before turning back towards the raven.

"sure Sasuke. Where do you want to go?" the raven thought for a moment before he answered.

"were going to the roof, not many people go there" it seemed like a good plan so the three of them agreed and walked towards the elevator.

Both Shikamaru and Choji were very anxious to know what the raven wanted to talk about.

**/normal pov/**

Once the trio were on the roof they walked towards the railing, looking down at the busy street below them.

The Uchiha was looking rather nervous , shifting from one foot to the other while gripping the railing rather hard. The other two boys looked curiously at the boy. They had never seen the Uchiha act so strange, so strange in fact that they had no idée what they were supposed to do.

Suddenly Sasuke turned toward them looking them both in the eye before looking back towards the street below them.

"you know" the raven started "about Naruto…" he was nervous and had no idée how to bring the information to his two friends. Choji and Shikamaru quickly shared a look before Choji stepped towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke we know you care for Naruto a lot, but…" Choji stopped his sentence there and Shikamaru took over.

"but maybe you have to let him go" the hurt was clearly seen in both their eyes. This however got an immediate reaction from the raven.

"that's not what I meant!" the boy screamed at his friends, who in turn flinched. Sasuke's eyes widened at his actions. "s- sorry about that" his voice sounded so small. "I- I found him" it came out as a whisper.

Both Choji and Shikamaru where frozen in shock, looking at Sasuke as if he had grown a second head. He found Naruto? There hasn't been any trace of the boy since they took him, many had already given up on the boy thinking he had died or had just given up hope. Even they had eventually given up, but now two years after his kidnapping, the Uchiha had finally managed to find him. But then…why didn't he sound happy?

"y-you found him?"


	7. notice

Hello everyone!

I am very sorry to tell you that I am not going to continue this story but…!

I am _**REWRINTING **_this whole thing since my writing has improved and the story needed an update.

Unfortunately I haven't heard anything from my beta yet and won't be able to do so yet

Please be patient ^^

I really am trying my best but being Dutch isn't really an advantage, but If anyone here is a beta please let me know!


End file.
